Mystery Science Theater 3000 Happy Days Edition
by Allforone56
Summary: Fonz, Richie, Potsie and Ralph are forced to watch bad fanficts.


**MST: Pokemon Attack Of Mewtwo part 1**

I do not own the characters of MST3k and Happy Days. I thought this would be neat if i can manage to make characters riff fanficts of stuff that were way after their time. And yeah, I'm not good at describing people and what they look at. It's sort of like my weak point.

"Well, Webber, looks like you've got us into a fine mess," said Fonz. Fonz was a short, young man, who was probably in his mid to early twenties. He had on a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and light blue jeans. His hair was black and was covered in what seems to be jell.

"Hey Fonz, how was I supposed to know that the guy was a mad scientist." Asked Potsie. "He seemed like a nice guy." Potsie was a teenager with brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt. He was taller than Fonzie.

"Potsie, let me ask you something: Has your dad ever gave you advice about strangers," asked Fonz.

"I asked him about it and he said he'll tell me eventually. He still hasn't told me anything, nor talked to me since then," replied Potsie.

Fonz could only sign at reply. Just a minute ago, He, Potsie, and two other guys were talking to man by the name of Forrester. Somehow, before they even knew it, they were stuck in a room somewhere in a spaceship.

"Hey, guys I've got a good idea," suggested Richie. He was a red haired teen. He wore a pink T-shirt. Oddly, he looked somewhat younger than his friend Potsie, even though they were both the same age. "We can call home."

"Yeah, great idea Cunningham," Fonz answered sarcastically. "Let's just call your mom and say 'Hey ma, I'm in this spaceship and I'm somewhere in outer space. Can you pick me up?' Cunningham, you're in college now. You should have a better plan than that."

"Fonz, what are we going to do," shouted a panicked Ralph. "We're goners Fonz, we're finished." Ralph, like Richie, had red hair. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt. He had on Grey pants.

"Malph, can you stop panicking like the nerd you are," shouted Fonz. "I'm trying to come up with a plan."

Fonz became to think of something. Maybe he could find this Forrester character and force him into letting them go. As he was thinking, a screen suddenly appeared out of a wall. The screen turned itself on and revealed a man with a brown mustache, a large nose, and messy hair wearing a bright green lab coat, a black shirt and large glasses. .

"Hello, boys," said the mustached man. "As you already know, I'm Forrester and you guys are Fonz, Potsie, Ralph, and Richie.

"Ayy, Freakester," said Fonz. "Instantious explanation."

"Ah, well, you see, I need you for an experiment. You see, me and my assistant, TV Frank are planning on taking over the world," he explained.

"What assistant," asked Fonz. "All I see is one ugly mug instead two."

"He's doing some stupid reunion his old Arby's set up," explained Forrester. "Well, anyway, like a dumb villain, I'm going to explain my plan. You see, I'm trying to see if there is a fanfict bad enough to break one's mind."

"What are Fanficts," asked Potsie, absentmindedly.

Ralph rolled his eyes "You're such a Potsie. Can you connect two? It's fiction and fans, what does that tell you."

"It's fiction about fans," said Potsie.

The Happy Days group and Forrester just rolled their eyes at Potsie.

"Well, I'll explain, because your friend Potsie doesn't know. Fanficts are stories written by fans of something, which maybe books, comics or shows like I Love Lucy or whatever is the most popular show in your time," he explained. "Now, are you guys familiar with Pokemon."

"Pokemon. What's that," asked Richie.

"Of course not, well Pokemon is a series of games made by Nintendo in 1996, AKA long after the 1950s are gone. The goal is to catch everyone of these monsters called Pokemon," Forrester explained.

"Can you get to your supposed bad fic," asked Fonz. "You're boring me more than those stupid educational videos on how to brush your teeth ever did."

"All right, all right," said an annoyed Forrester. "You're fic is called Pokemon Attack of Mewtwo.

The screen turned off.

"All right guys," said Fonz. "I think I have a plan."

Suddenly, the room started shaking. The 4 guys heard a ringing sound that sounded similar to the tornado drill bell at Jefferson High School, where they used to go to.

"Hit the deck," Ralph shouted as he dived under a table. Fonz was struggling to keep on his feet.

"We're all going to die," shouted Malph.

"We've been hit," shouted a panicking Potsie. "What do we do?"

The screen turned back on.

"Sorry boys," Dr. Forrester apologized. "I forgot to mention about my Movie Sign. It's pretty neat isn't it?"

Fonz replied by giving Forrester 2 thumbs down. "That ain't cool scaring us too death like that."

Fonz walked out of the room. Ralph, Potsie, and Richie followed him. Before Potsie left, he turned to the screen.

"Yeah, what Fonz said," he shouted.

"Webber, will you get over here," shouted Fonz. "All right Fonz," Potsie shouted back before leaving the room.

The 4 guys walked into a movie room and got into seats.

"Hey Fonz, do you think this will make us go crazy," asked Potsie.

"Ayy, it's probably just going to be a boring fanfict," replied Fonz.

**Pokemon attack of mewtwo**

"Oh darn it," said Richie in mock disappointment. "I thought it was about Mewtwo attacking Pokemon, not getting attacked by them.

**this is dark fic it has many dark themes and death and vilence do not read unless you want to**

"Oh thank goodness," said Potsie. "For a second there, I thought it might be a light fic."

"If only we had a choice," said Ralph.

"Look at the spelling errors," shouted Richie. "Can you believe it? First thing, it's not vilence, it's violence. Second thing…."

"Cunningham," said Fonz, cutting Richie off. "I know this sentence is poorly written, but can you not talk about it?"

"But Fonz," protested Richie. "Can you see just how bad it?"

"Yes, and I don't want to hear about it. Now, if you don't shut up about it, you'll be having a knuckle sandwich." threatened Fonzie.

Richie could do nothing, but nod. "All right Fonz." He said. He wanted to talk more about the sentence, but he'd rather let it go than annoy Fonz.

**"wake up Sarah" said Sarahs mom. Sarah was pokemon trainer who was thirteen years old with black hair and nice smile and really pretty. "ok mom" said Sara and she rememberd that she was old enough for pokemon journey because pokemon leage changed age that trainers could leave home and Sarah went to see professer Oak.**

"Hmm, I wonder what was the original age limit that the Pokemon league changed," wondered Potsie.

"Potsie, don't you know anything? It's Pokemon leage, not league, right Cunningham," said Fonz, glaring at Richie, daring him to point out the misspelled word.

Richie wanted to point it out and he was about to point it out, but he met Fonzie's gaze. Immediately, he decided that perhaps he should let it go. "Uh Yeah Fonz. I believe it was leage." He replied.

**Hi Oak" said Sarah and Oak told sarah that he had only one pokemon left. "It is evee" said Oak and Sarah said it was her favorite and Oak gave her pokeball and sarah let pokemon out. "eevee" said the eevee. "it is so kawaii" said sarah (it is japanese for cute ok!)**

"Well, you learn something new everyday," said Ralph.

"Eh, kawaii sounds too nerdy of a word for me to consider to say," said Fonz.

"I'm sure that this Eevee thing is cute, but I wonder what it looks like because the author sure seems to expect us to know," said Potsie.

"Well Pots, maybe our fault for not knowing," said Richie. "This Pokemon thing is like what 40 years after our time. Still, I do want to see what's an Eevee.

At this, Fonz suddenly got out of his seat and walked over to the movie screen.

"Fonz, what are you doing," asked Richie.

"Ayy, you said that you wanted to see this Eevee, and you're going to see Eevee." Replied Fonz.

Fonz then proceeded to hit the movie screen. The screen turned blue for a second and then, instead of showing the fic, it showed a picture of a pokemon. It was a black Pokemon that was shaped like a small ball. It was surrounded by what seemed to be purple gas. It had big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of teeth sticking out of it. Potsie and Ralph gasped in horror.

"Put the fic back up Fonz, the fic," said Ralph. "I don't want to see more of that Eeeve thing.

"If that's what the author considers cute, I'd hate to know what she thinks is ugly," said Potsie.

"Hey nerds, what are two shaking for," asked Fonz. "It's just a picture." Fonz immediately looked up to see the Pokemon that Ralph and Potsie were talking. "Whoa! That thing is more bad looking than my bike when it was trashed," he said, taking one step back.

"Somehow, I don't think that this is Eevee," doubted Richie. "Fonz, can you hit the screen one more time."

"All right, Cunningham, but just one more time," said Fonz. "We're already wasting enough time to go to Arnold's as it is."

Fonz lightly tapped on the screen with his fist. The screen once again turned blue and then showed another picture. It was a pokemon that with light brown fur, an equally light brown tail with a cream-colored tip. It has a collar as equally cream-colored as the tip of its tail. It has 4 short legs that look like legs you would find on a cat. It has large brown eyes, and long ears. Ralph, Richie, and Potsie awed at it before commenting on it.

"It's pretty cute," said Ralph.

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Richie. "If mom saw it, she'd probably would want it as a pet,"

Fonz looked up at the picture. "Ayy, it's cute I'll admit, but it has nothing on my dog Spunky.

"Hey, Fonz, we better get back to the fic," said Richie. "We're wasting time."

"Right Richie," replied Fonz. "I want to be able to go to Inspiration Point tonight."

Fonz once again hit the screen. It turned blue and then it showed the fic. Fonz walked back to his seat and sat down.

**Sarah walked out of labradory and suddenly mewtwo.**

"Suddenly, Mewtwo announced that it was time for the Howdy Doody Show," Ralph joked. "I still got it."

**"who are you" asked sarah "i am mewtwo and I hate pokemon trainers and I will explode oaks laboratory so that NO ONE CAN BE TRAINER"**

"Not that I can blame him," said Richie. "Being in theses poke-balls must really give Pokemon huge cramps,"

"**NO said sarah "why do you want to explode lab" "because humans are evil" sad mewtwo"**

"Guys, look how evil we are," Potsie joked "We made him sad."

"Humans are evil," said Fonz in a fake whiny voice. "They yelled at me, and then they kicked my hat."

**" no mewtwo you are evil" said sarah and then mewtwo blew up lab anyway**

"No, you got it all wrong," said Richie, pretending he was Mewtwo. "I'm not evil, it's humans that are evil. They made me sad, so this is the way I repay them.

**"no" said sarah and saw oak was dead and was Gary.**

"By day, I'm Professor Oak, but at night, I become a superhero known as Gary," announced Ralph. "In Saturday Morning, I become the legendary gunslinger Dead."

"All joking aside," said Richie. "Where did this Gary guy come from,"

"no why did you do this mewtoo you are evil" said sarah

"Oh I get it," said Potsie. "It's not Mewtwo that's evil. It's his brother Mewtoo. Thanks for clearing that up.

**"Shut up or I EXPLODE YOUR HEAD" said mewtwo**

Suddenly, the 4 boys started laughing. To them, it was the funniest thing that came. They laughed for about 3 to 4 minutes before they stopped.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen or read," said Richie.

"Eh, it doesn't have anything on I Love Lucy," said Potsie. "It's still pretty funny though.

"I should use it for my jokes," said Ralph. "It'll sure make the Basketball team laugh."

"Hey, you should Malph," Replied Fonz. "Who knows, it might actually make your jokes worth smiling for.

**but sarah not listen and mewtwo shat sichic at her.**

Potsie stared at the sentence for a couple of seconds. "Uh ew," he said.

"Ayyy, let's pretend we didn't read that part," said Fonz. The 3 boys agreed with him.

**"now she is dead" said mewtwo and flew away but sarah was not dead and blacked out and so was eve.**

"Oh there's Eve," said Fonz. "Where is that little fox, cat, dog, whatever Pokemon Eevee?"

"So, she can change colors," asked Richie.

"No, I think blacked out means that she's out like a broken light bulb," Potsie replied. "Also Fonz, I think Eeeve is with Adam, picking up grapes."

"Pots, apples were the forbidden fruit, not grapes," corrected Ralph. "Gosh, you're such a Potsie.

**then sarah woke up and saw that mewtwo was gone and was sad and sad**

"Aw, I didn't get that new Elvis Presley shirt for Christmas," pouted Potsie, pretending to be Sarah.

**"mewtwo I will take ravange on u for exploding oaks lab"**

"I shall return," said Fonz, trying to mimic Douglas Macarthur

**and decided to train eevee to become stranger than mewtwo even though mewtwo was legendry**

"Become stranger," asked Ralph. "I think Eevee is strange enough. What with it being a cross between a fox and a cat."

"Oh I don't know Ralph," said Potsie. "I don't think Eevee can stand a chance against a Pokemon that is legendry. So dry, that it's legendary."

**and so her pokemon journey begun.**

"If you ask me, I would have rather stayed at home," said Fonz.

**Chapter 2**

"Wow," said Potsie. "We're already into Chapter 2. Time sure flies by real quick."

**(AN: Thanks for reviews everyone the reason sarah got eevee is becuz oak was breeding them ok and mewtwo has a god reason for acting ooc ok here is nex chapter )**

"We can't really comment on that," said Richie. "We haven't even heard about Pokemon until right now.

"One question," said Ralph. "What does OOC mean anyway."

"Not sure Ralph," replied Richie.

**Sarah was tired and angry and sad and train hard to defeat mewtwo. Eve was get ing stronger b/c she was fighting wild pokemon and doing good.**

"She was also hungry, weak, and play hard," said Potsie.

"Ayyy, it's that chick Eve again," Said Fonz. "I guess the man upstairs has no problem with her fighting. Now, where did Eevee go?"

**Then a trainer "Hey do you want to battle?" "sure the other trainer was hot and look like 13 year old Zac Efron.**

"Who is Zac Efron," asked Ralph.

"Don't know, but apparently, he's hot," answered Richie.

"Ay, I know hot, and the last thing I would consider hot are 13 year olds," said Fonz.

**Other trainer said "go ralts" and then there was ralts.**

"Oh I'm sorry," Fonzie, sarcastically apologized. "I really thought that when the other trainer said Ralts, he or she meant Mrs. C.

**"what pokeman is that"asked sara "ralts" said the other trainer that was fighting sarah.**

"Didn't that other dude just yell out 'Go Ralts just a second ago'," asked Richie. "Why did she ask him?"

"Maybe, she's deaf, or maybe she wasn't listening," suggested Ralph.

"And apparently there is a sub-species of Pokemon named Pokeman," said Fonz.

"I take my comment back," said Richie, embarrassed. "I didn't notice that it was actually her sister Sara that asked and not Sarah.

**And ralts saw that sarah was nice person b/c it read her emo tions like nice book but still wanted to fight her**

"Chapter 3," whispered Potsie as if he was reading a bedtime story. "Sarah goes to the a malt shop and listens to Splish Splash."

**"ralts confusion" said boy trainer "eevee dodge and tackle" said sarah and eevee dodged confusion and used tackle. "ralts use confusion" said trainer and eevee didn't doge it this time. Sarah told eevee to use tackle and eevee did and eevee got critical hit.**

The 4 boys suddenly started clapping.

"Best fight ever I've seen, read, or even been in," Fonz sarcastically said.

"I agree Fonz," Potsie replied. "Forget King Kong's famous last stand, this is an unforgettable fight."

"Webber, you do know that I was being sarcastic am I right," asked Fonz.

"Uh, right Fonz," Potsie replied, with hesitation, meaning that he wasn't too sure if Fonz was being sarcastic.

Fonz just rolled his eyes in reply.

**"ralts return" said other trainer "your good" "so are ou" said sarah. "I am jake"sad trainer "I am sarah" said sarah. "Oh I had forgotten mewtwo explod oaks lab" she said.**

"What," said Richie, shocked at what he read. "Oh come on! You don't just forget that you witnessed an explosion."

"Red is right," Fonz agreed. "As much as a Potsie well Potsie is, I'm sure even he wouldn't forget an explosion when you watched it. One wouldn't forget the news of Sputnik getting into space now would he or she?"

**"OAKS LAB NO" reply jake "Why you not tell me this?"**

"Pretty strange that he wouldn't know about this," said Ralph. "I'm sure it would be as newsworthy as Jonas Salks finding a cure for polio."

"I guess in the Pokemon world, there is no such things as television or newspapers." Replied Richie.

**I am train to defeat mewtwo!" yelled sarah "mewtwo is legendry you cant' fight him own ur own. You will need help let me join you"**

"But first, I need to make a stop at Defeat Eeeve," said Potsie. "Then, I need to go to Punch Ralts."

"I doubt they will be able to defeat the legendary dryness that is called Mewtwo," said Ralph.

**"okay" said sarah "We should catch pokemon" said lake and they saw some pokemon and they caught them.**

"AYY, hi Lake," said Fonz in a mock greeting. "How is your brother Jake?"

"You know, it would be nice to know what Pokemon they caught," said Richie.

**Suddenly mewtwo teleported there. "You again?" said mewtwo. "I thought I killed you along with res of lab."**

"Well to be fair to her, all you did was," said Potsie before seeing Fonz glare at him. "Uh, I forgot what I was going to say."

**Sarah and Jake were scarred because their pokemon were weekend and mewtwo was stong and smart and tough.**

"We really should spend less time at those Pokemon weekends," said Richie, pretending to be Sarah.'

**Mew2 raised hand but then another mewtwo apeared.**

"Hey, teacher," said Ralph. "Am I a Mewtwo or a Mew2?

**"what" said Sarah. "what" said Jake. "what" said the first mewtwo.**

"What," said Richie in mock surprise.

"Huh," said Ralph in mock confusion

"What," gasped Potsie in mock terror.

"WHOOA," said Fonz in mock surprise.

**The new mewtwo look at other mewtwo and said "you have have killed humens and ruin my good name you will pay… CLONE!"**

**(AN: Dun dun dun)**

"Well that was a twist," said Richie

"I wonder how this will be explained," said Fonz.

**Chapter 3**

"How many chapters are there," asked Ralph.

**(A/N Because of confusing evil mewtwo will be called mewthree from now on and I know now the title does nt make sense but TOO BAD)**

"Eh, it makes sense to me considering that we don't play Pokemon," said Richie.

"I do wonder about Mewone," said Potsie.

**Mewtwo and Mewthree faxed each other. Mewtwo shoot shadow balls at mewthree and mewthree dogded balls and laffed**

"Mewtwo was never good at gym," said Fonz. "He always got a D,"

**"you are infearier clone mewtwo now I kill you for trying to stop me from wiping out human race ha ha"**

"Uh, I've got nothing," admitted Fonz. The other 3 agreed. They didn't have any ideas of jokes for that line.

**""who are you" asked mewtwo**

"He just forgot that Mewthree was a clone," said Richie. "Mewtwo must really have bad memory loss.

**"I am mewthree and humans made me from your genetics but I hat humans"**

"Fedoras, cowboy hats, baseball caps, all for 10 cents each," yelled Richie, pretending to be a salesman.

**"No!" shouted mewtwo "how dare they use my genetic its MY GENETIC NOT YORS"**

"Uh, let's pretend that sentence never existed," said Ralph.

"AYY, not a bad idea Malph," Fonz praised. "If I can't make sense of the sentence, then why bother with it."

"I agree Fonz," said Richie. "This makes fun of itself."

**Suddenly a clon army came out from behind mewthree "it is the attack of the clones" said Sarah and mewto teleportled themt o lab.**

"Thanks Captain Obvious," said Potsie. "I wouldn't know what I do without you.

**"where is this?" asked jake "I once tried to kill humans too" said mewto "but now I use my science for good I cannot fight clone army alone you must help me"**

"Hey Mewtwo, I think the kid asked where he is. You didn't answer his question," said Fonz.

**Mewtwo used genetics on there pokemon and they evolved and becum stronger than normal pokemon except for Sarah's eevee which could evolve into any evolushon when ever she wanted then turn back the eevee was also pink and blue in stead of brown and whit.**

"Hey, Cunningham," said Fonz. "I'm not sure if I should be asking, but is what Mewtwo doing is even possible?"

Richie shook his head. "No, Fonz, no. Genetics don't work that way."

"Ayy, thanks Cunningham," thanked Fonz.

**"Now you are ready to fight mewthree" said mewtwo and then jake turned on television and saw that clone army was already killing humans and jake was mad "we have to stop the clones" said jake and mewtwo teleported them to the city where the clone pokemon were attacking but mewthree wasn't there and it made them mad.**

"Unknown to them, They accidentally took a wrong turn at Albuquerque," remarked Ralph.

**""I will find mewthree" said mewtwo and mewtwo teleported and left them to fight clones all on own but the trainers were ready "let's go". And hoped they were god enough to stop clones.**

"God enough," said Richie. "I don't think so,"

**(AN: btw the attack of the clones thing is a pun on star wars if you didn't know. no im not a troll Im a humen and if you dont like dont read and if you flame that means your just jealous otherwise thanks for review)**

"Sorry, I don't get it, what's Star Wars," asked Potsie.

"Jealous," said Fonz. " What do you mean jealous? The Fonz doesn't need to be jealous of nobody."

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly, Fonz got up and started to walk out of the movie room.

"Hey Fonz," shouted Richie. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to get some popcorn," answered Fonz.

"Uh, Fonz, I don't think Mr. Forrester would like that," Richie advised.

"Rich, I don't care." Replied Fonz. "Mr. can just sit on it."

Fonz walked out of the movie room, leaving the 3 boys behind.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry too," Potsie admitted. "I haven't eaten breakfast, or lunch."

Potsie got out of the seat and followed Fonzie out of the door. Ralph and Richie just looked at each other and shrugged. They went out of their seats and followed their two friends out of the door.


End file.
